Operation: WORMHOLE
by mah29732
Summary: Note: Some reference to Op: DOME. As Sector V were leaving to the KND moon base, they are suddenly attacked by Father and his loyalists. In the chaos, a wormhole appears out of nowhere that sends them to the universe of Jimmy Neutron, but sends Jimmy an
1. A Botched Escape

Operation: W.O.R.M.H.O.L.E.

When escape is

Often not a

Ready option a

Massive

Hole from nowhere

Opens

Leaving

Everyone confused

Chapter 1: A Botched Escape

As Sector V were heading toward the Moon Base, Number 1 stood up from his chair to congratulate his sector on a job well done of preventing the destruction of the Kids Next Door moon base.

"Fellow Kids Next Door" said Number 1, "I am proud that we have defeated Father and his minions from succeeding. If we have failed, Father would have certainly achieved his ultimate victory of spreading adult tyranny everywhere today."

As Number 1 was about to continue his speech, the ship carrying Sector V was taking damage.

"What's going on?" asked Number 1 as the sirens of the ship were buzzing like crazy.

"We're being followed!" replied Number 5.

"By who?" asked Number 1, "Number 2 display the back computer!"

"Roger that!" replied Number 2.

As the computer screen was turned on Father's face appeared along with the other villains including Cree and Chad who joined along were guarding Father's side.

"You might have destroyed that ancient super weapon" said Father as he was on the computer screen, "but I will have my utter revenge on you Sector V. There is no escape this time Kids Next Door!"

Back on Father's ship, he signaled Mr. Boss to turn off the computer screen.

"I want the heads of Sector V right here!" shouted Father, "We were so close to victory. If it were not for them they could not have achieved victory."

"What about that former archeologist?" asked Mr. Boss, "He did more damage than Sector V."

"I believe we won't be seeing his face for sometime" replied Father, "I have more anger against Sector V than I do with that archeologist. So my anger for him will pass. Continue firing upon their ship until they surrender."

"I don't think they will easily surrender" said Cree.

"Then I am afraid we will have to fire until we force to capture them" said Father.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Jimmy Neutron along with his friends Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby were being chased down by the League of Villains. The League of Villains were chasing them down on King Goobot's flagship.

"Faster!" commanded King Goobot as he sat from his high chair.

"I'm going as fast as I can" said Dr. Calamitus.

"Fire the lasers then!" shouted King Goobot.

"Firing lasers" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

As the lasers were firing upon Jimmy's ship, Sheen was going into a mental break down.

"Jimmy, there is no hope for escape!" cried Sheen as he shook Jimmy, "You must have an invention we can use."

"We can use my time warp device" said Jimmy, "but I'm afraid that's all we have."

"Give it to me then" said Sheen as he took the device from Jimmy's backpack.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that" said Jimmy as he tried to pull it away.

Sheen takes the time warp device from Jimmy's hands. Jimmy along with the help of Carl, Cindy and Libby struggle to take the device away from Sheen. In the chaos all five pressed a variety of buttons on the device. The device then opened a large wormhole in space that was slowly dragging Jimmy's rocket into it.

"Now look what you did" said Jimmy as he took the device away out of Sheen's hands.

"But I was only trying to help" said Sheen, "I didn't know it will create a wormhole that might suck us to who knows where."

"I think it's going to suck us in" said Cindy.

"No duh" said Libby.

At the same time, the ship carrying Sector V was under heavy fire from Father's ship. Number 1 ordered Sector V to try to steer the ship away from Father's ship, but it was no use. As the ship's hull damage was getting heavy, a strange wormhole appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck is that?" asked Number 4 pointing to the wormhole.

"Number 5 doesn't know" replied Number 5, "but I think anywhere else must be better than here."

"Hey, what's that strange rocket-like ship coming out of that hole?" asked Number 3.

As Sector V's ship headed into the wormhole, they passed the strange rocket-ship. Number 1 took a glance at the pilot of the rocket ship who seemed to have a lot of hair and a big head. Jimmy as well took a glance at Number 1 which he saw him in a strange-bus like ship that had rockets attached to it. As the two ships went in different directions, they exited the wormhole and came out of the other end. Back at Father's ship, Mr. Boss came to Father with urgent news.

"Sir, there seems to be a rocket-like ship heading towards us" said Mr. Boss pointing at the screen.

"You must think it's April Fools" said Father as he was walking toward the computer screen, "let me see. Wait a second, they're not stopping!"

The rocket carrying Jimmy and his friends were heading closer and closer toward Father's ship. Father tried to instruct his loyalists to turn the other way, but it was no use.

"We can't move the ship" said Chad as he was trying to press some buttons.

"Yea" said Nightbrace, "they're heading right toward us!"

"Then prepare for impact!" commanded Father.

Suddenly Jimmy's ship was approaching Father's ship at a fast pass.

"Got any plans that we don't have to hit that ship?" asked Cindy.

"I'm trying to think" replied Jimmy, "but it's no use."

"And here I thought he was a genius" added Libby.

"It's Sheen's fault that we are here" said Carl.

"Uh guys" said Jimmy, "I don't think it's time to complain."

Jimmy's rocket crashed right into Father's ship. As it was coming in, Chad along with the other teenagers and villains ran for cover as the rocket crashed right into the ship. As the dust cleared, Father got up from his chair to see if everyone was okay. As he took a look at the owners of the ship he noticed they were kids, but didn't seem to be members of the Kids Next Door.

"Wait a minute" said Father with an astonished voice, "you're not members of the Kids Next Door."

Meanwhile in Jimmy's universe, King Goobot was having that same confusion as he saw a strange bus-like ship coming toward his flagship.

"Is that what I think I am seeing?" asked King Goobot to the Junkman, "Tell me that I am not seeing things."

"Yep" replied the Junkman, "it's a bus with rockets attached to its back."

"And guess where it's heading" said Eustace as he was trying to find a place to hide, "it's heading straight for us!"

"You, Beautiful Gorgeous" said King Goobot, "maneuver my flagship out of his position so that strange ship doesn't hit us."

"Don't you think I am trying to do that!" shouted Beautiful Gorgeous.

Back on the ship that was carrying Sector V, Number 1 was trying to do the same thing with his ship.

"Is there anyway we can avoid them Number 3?" asked Number 1.

"No" replied Number 3 as she was trying to push all the buttons, "I tried everything."

"So did I" added Number 4.

"Looks like we're going to crash into it!" shouted Number 2 as he was trying to steer the ship away.

As the ship got closer to King Goobot's flagship, there was panic aboard the flagship. All of Goobot's soldiers were running mad and the rest of the League of Villains couldn't find a way to solve things either. The ship carrying Sector V came closer and closer and then it collided with King Goobot's flagship. As the dust cleared from the wreckage, King Goobot got up and saw the crew of the ship that crashed into them as the crew was coming out.

"Junkman, Eddie, Grandmother Taters" said King Goobot, "go down there and see who our uninvited guests are."

"As you wish" said the Junkman.

As the Junkman, Eddie and Grandmother Taters investigated the crash scene along with some of Goobot's soldiers, Number 1 got out of the ship.

"Uh, what happen?" asked Number 1 as he was feeling his head.

"Oh my, are you okay?" asked Grandmother Taters.

"Yea, we're fine" replied Number 4 as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, look a baby" said Number 3 as she got into a cheerful mood.

"Watch who you are calling a baby kid" said Eddie as he shook his fist.

"I think it's time we send our guests to a special chamber just for them" said King Goobot, "it's time to interrogate them."

Meanwhile back on Father's ship, Jimmy woke up to find himself in a room along with Cindy with a light shined on them. A strange man appeared in front of them who was followed by two guards wearing some type of strange armor.

"Greetings, I'm Father" said Father, "and just who might you two be?"

"I'm Jimmy Neutron" said Jimmy.

"And I'm Cindy Vortex" replied Cindy.

"What the heck happen to our other friends?" asked Jimmy.

"Don't worry" replied Chad, "they're safe in another room being guarded."

"Tell me young man" said Father, "where did you and your friends come from?"

"We came through a wormhole" replied Jimmy, "I sort of saw another strange ship that was a bus which had rockets attached to its back flying through the wormhole."

"I see" said Father, "Chad, Cree, guard these two until I have returned. I don't want to upset our guests, at least not for now."


	2. The Interrogation

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

As Jimmy and his friends were in a large room, Father entered it along with several Ice Cream men.

"I am quite curious of where you came from" said Father.

"We already told you" said Jimmy, "a large wormhole appeared and we entered it."

"I see" said Father, "what caused this wormhole?"

"This stupid invention" said Cindy as she took the time warp device out of Jimmy's backpack.

"Hey, give it back!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to get his invention away from Cindy.

"Give it to me" said Father.

Cindy hands it to Father. Father carefully inspects the strange invention.

"Tell me, what does this strange invention do?" asked Father.

"I'm not telling you" replied Jimmy.

"But Jimmy, isn't it suppose to control space and time?" asked Carl.

"Carl!" shouted Libby, "You just gave it away!"

"Hmm, interesting" said Father, "you mean it can control time and space? Hmm, this device might be useful after all."

"I would like my invention back, please" said Jimmy.

"I will give it back" said Father, "unless you show me how it works."

"And just what's going to make me show you?" asked Jimmy.

"This!" replied Father as he lid up his flames.

"T-t-those are some large flames" said Sheen.

"Have the Tolietnator come in and interrogate each one of them" said Father, "I think that shouldn't be a hard job for him."

Meanwhile back in Jimmy's world, the members of Sector V were taken to a large room and were placed on chairs that had hand-cuffs attached to it. King Goobot entered the room along with the Junkman by his side.

"What is this place?" asked Number 1 as he was struggling to get out of his chair.

"We just want to ask you a few questions" replied King Goobot, "you should not see us as a threat."

"That's going to change once I get out of here" said Number 4 as he was trying to break free.

"My first question" said King Goobot, "is where did you come from?"

"From that wormhole" said Number 1.

"My second question" said King Goobot, "is just who are you five kids?"

"We're Sector V of the Kids Next Door" said Number 1, "we were heading toward our moon base after destroying Father's super weapon. On our way to the moon base, we were attacked by Father's new spaceship that was damaging our ship. A strange wormhole of unknown origin appeared out of nowhere and sucked us into this world."

"Interesting" said King Goobot, "and did you happen to see anything strange as you traveled to our world?"

"Well, we did see a strange rocket-ship that was going through the wormhole at the same time as our ship was" replied Number 2.

"Hmm, interesting" said King Goobot, "this keeps getting more interesting every time. If you are here, that means Jimmy Neutron and his friends must have traveled to your world."

"What sort of device could have created such a wormhole?" asked the Junkman.

"I think we should take a small trip to Restroville" replied King Goobot.

"Hello" said Number 5, "what about us?"

"You can join along" replied King Goobot, "we're going to investigate Jimmy's lab and see what type of invention that could have created this wormhole you speak of."

Back in the other world, the Tolietnator was led into the interrogation room by Chad.

"Think you can handle interrogating a few kids?" asked Chad.

"No problem" replied the Tolietnator.

As the Tolietnator walked into the interrogation room, Jimmy was shocked that someone would dress up that way.

"What is this some kind of a joke?" asked Jimmy, "Who are you?"

"My name is the Tolietnator" replied the Tolietnator.

"The Tolietnator!" laughed both Cindy and Libby.

"Yea" said Sheen, "that sounds like some lousy name in some crazy cartoon."

Suddenly tears from the Tolietnator's eyes started to appear.

"You don't have to rub it in" said the Tolietnator.

The Tolietnator then ran out of the room crying like a baby.

"What now!" shouted Chad at the Tolietnator.

"They were mean to me" replied the Tolietnator.

"Hmm" said Chad, "perhaps this might be too difficult. Call Father back in. It's time these kids learn their place in this world."

As Father came down the hallway, Chad showed Father in the interrogation room.

"What the heck happen to the Tolietnator?" asked Father.

"Let's just say these kids never saw a man that had toilet paper as a fashion statement" replied Chad.

"Then these kids are going to have to learn some manners" said Father.

Suddenly Father had re-entered the interrogation room with the time warp device in his hands. He then sat on a chair that was near the table and placed the device on the table.

"I know what you have already told me about this invention of yours" said Father as he turned to Jimmy.

"What makes you think I will show you have to use it?" asked Jimmy.

"Hmm" replied Father, "a good question. Since you are not familiar to the Rainbow Monkey theme song, I am going to force you and your friends to listen to it."

"Rainbow what?" asked Sheen.

"Does this have anything to do with llamas?" asked Carl.

"Apparently no" replied Father, "but you five are going to be forced to listen to it."

"Force to watch some dumb lame song?" asked Libby, "Bring it on then."

"Fine with me" said Father as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly several Ice Cream men came into the room who were carrying five headphones with them. They placed the headphones onto Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl. One Ice Cream man placed a tape recorder with the Rainbow Monkey theme song tape and placed it into the tape recorder.

"Now" said Father as he pressed the play button on the tape recorder, "this song may shock you. That is if you never heard it before."

Suddenly Jimmy and his friends could hear a hideous song. Sheen tried to take off the headphone.

"This song is driving me mad!" cried Sheen.

"And this song has nothing to do with llamas!" cried Carl.

"Turn this crazy song off" said Libby.

"Yea" said Cindy.

"This song is driving my I.Q. down!" cried Jimmy.

"Very well then" said Father as he pressed the stop button, "so will you help us?"

As Jimmy was about to say yes, Father's ship was under attack by Kids Next Door forces which were led by Number 86.

"All Kids Next Door, let's rescue Sector V!" said Number 86.

KND ships were landing in Father's ship hangar and KND forces were coming out of the ships.

"What's going on down there?" asked Father on his communicator.

"We can't take much more of this" replied an Ice Cream man on his communicator, "they're hitting us with everything they got."

"I'm coming down there" said Father.

Father then took the time warp device from the table and left the room with the Ice Cream men.

"Guys, I think they're leaving" said Jimmy.

"Good" said Cindy, "I don't want to hear that awful song."

"Yea, me either" said Libby.

As Jimmy was about to think about a plan to get out, the door to the interrogation room was blown up. As the dust cleared, Number 86 and her squad stood there.

"Who are you?" asked Carl.

"We're the Kids Next Door" replied Number 86, "and we're here to rescue Sector V."

"Uh, Number 86" said Number 91, "these kids don't look like members of Sector V."

"Well, they're kids anyway" said Number 86, "we can't just leave these kids in the hands of Father."

"You're right" said Number 93, "that would be against Kids Next Door rules."

"Take these kids to our Artic Base" said Number 86, "I don't want a repeat of what happen when someone stole a ship and caused a lot of chaos at the moon base."

As Number 86 and her squad took Jimmy and his friends to their ship, the ship headed off to the Artic Base. As the battle was over, Father went back to the interrogation room only to find Jimmy and his friends missing.

"Are you okay sir?" asked an Ice Cream man.

"I don't believe those Kids Next Door took them" replied Father as he shook his head, "they're probably not from this universe."

"You still have that time warp device that big headed kid was talking about" said the Ice Cream man.

"Yes" said Father as he was holding it in his hands, "that's true. But I still don't know how it works. That's the precise problem."

Meanwhile Number 86 along with her squad arrived at the Artic Base with Jimmy and his friends.

"You guys have an artic base?" asked Libby, "Cool."

"It's nothing really" replied Number 86, "you will be safe here."

"I'll take control of this" said Number 60 as he came into the scene with his troops.

"Good" said Number 86, "you might want to watch these kids carefully."

"Don't worry" said Number 60, "I have a few questions to ask them. Anyway, troops, take these five to the artic base interrogation room."

As Number 60's troops took Jimmy and his friends to an interrogation room, they were seated down near a table. Number 60 was at the head of the table.

"Now I know you kids have already been through this with Father" said Number 60, "but we're not going to torture you like Father did."

"That's a relief" said Carl, "that song was annoying."

"Yea, tell me about it" said Libby.

"First thing's first" said Number 60, "tell me your first name."

"I am Jimmy" replied Jimmy, "and this is Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen."

"Yea, it's kind of cold in here" said Sheen, "can you bring in something warm and hot?"

"I'll send some of my troops to bring in hot chocolate" said Number 60, "in the mean time I would like to know what happen with Sector V."

"Well, we came into this world through a wormhole" said Jimmy.

"It was Sheen's fault that we're here" said Cindy as she pointed at him.

"How was I suppose to know that time warp device was suppose to create a wormhole?" said Sheen.

"You mean to say you are an inventor?" asked Number 60 to Jimmy.

"Yes" replied Jimmy, "I have a very high I.Q."

"But his stupid high I.Q. always gets us in trouble" said Cindy.

"No it doesn't" argued Jimmy.

"Don't argue" said Number 60 as he pounded his fist on the table, "I came for answers. If you have created that time warp device or whatever it's called, where is it?"

"I think Jimmy left it back on that ship" replied Carl.

"You mean to say that Father has the device!" shouted Number 60 as he slammed both of his fists on the table, "Don't you realize what sort of power this is to Father if he manages to find out how it works?"

"Well, the only good part is that he doesn't know how it works" replied Jimmy, "he almost succeeded in forcing us to make him show how it works, but you guys came in just in time."

"Well that settles it" said Number 60 as he was getting up from his seat, "I am planning for KND high command to send in some top operatives. You will be joining these operatives as bait to retrieve that device."

"You mean go on a mission with you people?" asked Libby.

"Sure why not" replied Cindy, "this can be fun."

"Then get ready" said Number 60, "because you are going to join Number 86 and her squad to retrieve the device. So prepare for battle stations!"


	3. Taking the Bait

Chapter 3: Taking the Bait

As King Goobot's flagship was landing nearby Restroville, the League of Villains took along with them with Sector V. As King Goobot entered a shuttle along with Beautiful Gorgeous, the Junkman, Dr. Calamitus and Sector V in hand-cuffs toward Retroville. As the shuttle landed nearby the town, King Goobot got out some uniforms and handed them over to the Junkman.

"What the heck are these?" asked Number 1 to the King Goobot.

"These are duck lover scout uniforms" replied King Goobot, "you see, Jimmy's father is quite fond of ducks. And we need you five to be the diversion."

"I'm not going to put on some cruddy dorky uniform!" shouted Number 4 as he threw his to the floor.

"Oh Junkman" said King Goobot as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the Junkman lifted Number 4 up with one of his arms.

"So what choices do you have?" asked King Goobot, "Either wear these uniforms or else!"

"Come on Wally" said Number 3 as she was putting on her uniform, "it's not so bad. I think duckies are cute."

"See" said King Goobot, "she has the right idea."

"Fine" grumbled Number 4 as the Junkman placed him down on the floor, "I'll wear your stupid uniform."

"And don't forget your lines" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

As Sector V got out of the shuttle, Number 2 was worried on how to get out of the situation they were in.

"I don't like this one bit" whispered Number 2 to Number 1.

"I think for the time being we have no choice" said Number 1.

"We have to come up with some sort of plan to escape these people" said Number 5.

"No whispering!" shouted Dr. Calamitus, "Don't think we're stupid that we can't hear what you are saying. Now move along!"

As they got to the Neutron residence, King Goobot ordered Number 1 to press the door bell.

"While you are here creating a diversion for Mr. and Mrs. Neutron" said King Goobot, "we'll be in the back trying to get into Jimmy's lab."

As King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Dr. Calamitus and the Junkman hid around the corner to watch, Number 1 pressed the door. Hue Neutron was the one to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Neutron" said Number 1.

"Well, what can I do for you kids?" asked Hue, "You have some fancy uniforms. Do you belong to some sort of scout troop or something like it? I use to be a member of one of those."

"Actually" said Number 3, "we're from the Duck Lovers Scouts."

"You mean to say there is an actual group of kids who are duck lovers?" asked Hue with an astonished voice.

As Hue Neutron led Sector V in, King Goobot signaled the others to head toward the back where Jimmy's lab was located at. When they got to the door of the shed, King Goobot took out a strange mini-computer and hooked it up to the door of the shed.

"Are you sure this invention of yours will work?" asked King Goobot to Dr. Calamitus.

"I am certain of it" replied Dr. Calamitus, "it has already been tested before."

As King Goobot pressed several buttons on the mini-computer, a strange electronic current came back from the door shed and gave King Goobot a shock.

"Are you okay?" asked the Junkman as smoke could still be seen coming out from King Goobot.

"Jimmy must have placed an anti-hacking program as to protect it from any intruders from getting into his lab" said King Goobot recovering from the shock.

"Then we're going to have to break down the door the old fashion way" said the Junkman as he cracked his fists together.

The Junkman tried to bash down the door, with all of his fists, but it was no use. The door stood still. Then Beautiful Gorgeous decided it was her turn to try it.

"Let me handle this" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

She then gave the door a good kick, and the door fell down to the ground.

"Now if you don't mind" said King Goobot, "let's head in Jimmy's lab and see what type of device could have created that wormhole."

Meanwhile, Hue was busy showing Sector V his duck collection.

"And this is my duck collection" said Hue.

"Aw, those duckies look cute" said Number 3 as she pointed to them.

As Number 1 looked around the room, he signaled Hue to come into a different room.

"So you must be the leader of this scout troop?" asked Hue.

"Actually no" replied Number 1, "you have been tricked by a group of villains. We are merely a diversion so that they can get into your son's lab."

"Oh you mean Jimmy's club house?" asked Hue.

"Yes" replied Number 1, "anyway. We are from the Kids Next Door. We were being chased down by Father and a strange wormhole appeared. As we were going through the wormhole, I noticed a kid with a big head and lots of hair."

"Hey, that's Jimmy alright" said Hue, "now where is he?"

"I think he has traveled into our world" replied Number 1, "we need to know what type of an invention could have created something like that wormhole."

"I think it might be that time warppy device" said Hue, "I am now forbidden to use it after I made the lives of everybody around me crazy."

"Hmm, a device that can control time and space" said Number 1, "that is an invention I do not want to see Father get his hands on it. But if your son has a spare, we might be able to use it to get him back."

"Hue" said Judy as she came into the room in a worried look, "there are some strange people in the back trying to get into Jimmy's shed. And who are these kids dressed in these uniforms?"

"These are duck lover scouts" said Hue.

"Look" said Number 1 as he placed his hand flat on his face, "haven't you been paying attention what I have been trying to tell you!"

"So you are not duck lovers?" asked Hue in a sad voice.

"No" replied Number 1, "I have been trying to convince you that your son has gone through a wormhole into our world and we are in his. Apparently the adults are just like the ones in our world."

"Our son went through a wormhole!" cried Judy in an astonished voice.

"Yes" replied Number 1, "and we need some equipment that will stop those villains from taking the device that your son has used that created that wormhole."

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Judy.

"Do you have an ice cream place we can visit?" asked Number 1, "We're good at creating ice cream based weapons."

"Certainly" replied Judy, "follow me. Hue, you stay here."

"Wait, I thought they were duck lovers!" shouted Hue as Judy was leaving with Number 1 and Sector V.

Meanwhile back in the world of the Kids Next Door, Number 86 and her squad landed near Father's base along with Jimmy and his friends.

"So you remember what to do?" asked Number 86.

"Certainly" replied Jimmy, "we are suppose to go into the base and try to convince Father and his loyalists that we are going to help."

"Good" said Number 86, "remember you five have communicators. We'll stay in touch that way. We don't want Father to know how to use that time warp device."

As Jimmy and his friends approached the entrance of Father's base, two Ice Cream guards stopped them in their tracks.

"You" said the first Ice Cream man, "place your hands up in the air."

"Oh my" said Jimmy in a sarcastic voice, "whatever shall we should do?"

"Yea" replied Cindy, "we are helpless children."

"Come on" said the second Ice Cream man, "let's bring these five kids in. Tell Father we have the genius kid with us."

As the Ice Cream men brought Jimmy and his friends to Father's special chambers, the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Greetings once more" said Father as he turned around from his chair he was sitting on.

"I have decided to help you with that invention of mine" said Jimmy.

"A wise decision" said Father as he took it out from his pocket and placed it on the table.

Father then pressed a button that was on his security console on the table and suddenly several teenagers with armor came in and took away the communicators from Jimmy and his friends.

"You think I would be that stupid enough to take a bait from the Kids Next Door?" asked Father.

"How did you know we were working for them?" asked Libby as she was struggling to get out of the hands of the teenagers who were holding her.

"It's against Kids Next Door rules to abandon children with me" replied Father, "but you five shall stay here as my prisoners and work for me instead."

"We'll never join you" said Jimmy.

"Actually Jimmy" said Sheen, "I don't want to see his flames again when he gets mad."

"Yea" said Carl in his cowardly voice, "it's scary for us."

"Come on guys" said Jimmy, "we can't let those kids down."

"So, what would it be?" asked Father.

"We'll never join you!" replied Jimmy in a defiant voice.

"Then I have no choice" said Father, "I am going to tell you a little secret."

"What's that?" asked Cindy.

"I now know how this device works!" replied Father.

"But how?" asked Jimmy.

"I have my own scientists look at it" replied Father as he stood up and walked around the room.

"So you didn't need my help anyway?" asked Jimmy.

"Of course not" replied Father, "I have my own rocket scientists to work on how your time warp device works. Let me show you a video demonstration."

As Father pressed a button to activate a television movie screen, he then signaled Cree who was controlling it to place in the video. In the video, Father pointed the time warp device at some broken glass. He then pressed the backwards button and the glass was automatically fixed. After the demonstration Father turned off the video and turned toward Jimmy and his friends.

"Since I don't need you anymore" said Father, "I am planning to use your invention to destroy the Kids Next Door moon base. You see, a few months ago my loyalists and I built a large super weapon the Kids Next Door didn't want to be built. It was destroyed by the Kids Next Door with the help of some of my former loyalists."

"You'll never get away with this Father!" replied Jimmy as he shook his fist.

"Yea" said Cindy.

"And when I am done with that" said Father, "I am planning to open a wormhole into your world and retrieve your inventions for my own use. Now, take them away!"

The armored teenagers then took away Jimmy and his friends and placed them in prison until Father was ready to give a demonstration for the total destruction of the Kids Next Door.


	4. Taking Action

Chapter 4: Taking Action

Father was preparing to fix the super weapon that was wrecked, he ordered his Ice Cream men to bring Jimmy and his friends into the room. Father once again got the Delightful Children and the other villains in the room as well.

"What sort of device is this?" asked the Delightful Children to Father.

"It's a device that will control time and space" replied Father, "and I am prepared to use it to fix the destroyed super weapon so that we can use it against the Kids Next Door moon base."

"Oh goodie" said the Delightful Children, "last time we didn't even get a chance to press the button."

"This time my children, it shall be different" said Father.

As the Delightful Children were getting into their positions, Jimmy was trying to come up with a plan to escape the grasp of the Ice Cream men.

"Cindy" whispered Jimmy to Cindy, "can you do some karate moves against these Ice Cream men."

"As soon as I can get loose of these two" said Cindy.

"Hey, no talking!" shouted the head Ice Cream men.

"Now!" shouted Jimmy at Cindy.

Cindy freed herself from the grasp of the two Ice Cream men. She then kicked the one on the right down, and charged at the other one. She leaped and kicked the other Ice Cream man down.

"Stop them!" shouted Mr. Boss.

Cindy used her karate moves to free Sheen, Libby, Carl and Jimmy from the Ice Cream men.

"What do we do now?" asked Sheen.

"Yea" added Carl, "I'm scared, and there lots of creepy villains."

"We need to get that time warp device away from Father" said Jimmy, "just follow my lead."

Suddenly Jimmy went out on the open to get Father's attention.

"Hey match stick!" shouted Jimmy, "Are you not forgetting someone?"

Father then turned around and looked below from the platform. As he looked around the room he noticed Cindy kicking the butt of every villain in the room. This of course made him really mad and lid up his flames.

"What is wrong with my loyalists!" cried Father as he lid up his flames, "Cree, Chad, Mr. Boss, what's going on down there?"

"They're kicking everyone's butt" said Chad on his communicator in a scared voice, "I can't take control of the situation."

"Yea" said Cree, "me either."

"Then that will just have to leave it to me" said Father.

Father then leaped down from the platform, giving Jimmy the chance to climb the ladder up toward the platform. As the Delightful Children were about to press the red button on the super weapon that was fixed by the time warp device, Jimmy fired his laser from his watch, damaging the control console that controlled the super weapon.

"You think that will do anything when we have this?" said the Delightful Children as they showed Jimmy the time warp device, "It won't matter because we'll just use it to fix the console."

"That's what you think" said Jimmy.

Jimmy then aimed his watch at the time warp device, and fired the laser knocking the time warp device out of the Delightful Children's hands. The time warp device fell to the ground between the Delightful Children and Jimmy. Meanwhile, Father had entered the battle scene against Cindy.

"So, you have put up quite a fight with my loyalists" said Father as he was walking toward her with his flame shield on.

"Uh, Cindy" said Libby, "do you know he's made of fire?"

"Of course I do" replied Cindy.

"So how are you going to hit him?" asked Carl.

"Find something that will shoot water out of it" replied Cindy, "like a hose or something like it."

"No problem" said Sheen, "one emergency only fire hose coming up."

Sheen, Libby and Carl broke the glass of the emergency fire hose and started to aim it at Father as he was coming toward Cindy.

"Now you are going to learn some manners in this world" said Father, "I am going to have to give you a good old fashion spanking, even if it kills me."

"Now!" commanded Cindy.

Carl turned on the fire hose, and water started to blast out of the hose, and it went right toward Father. The water was so intense that it sent Father flying toward a wall and hitting it directly.

"Stop, stop!" cried Father then he lid up his flames, "Enough!"

Father then led out one big flare that was strong enough to stop any water from harming him. As Father was walking toward Cindy, Jimmy was wrestling the time warp device away from the Delightful Children.

"Give us back that device, it's ours!" shouted the Delightful Children.

"I invented it!" replied Jimmy as he was trying to get it out of the Delightful Children's hands.

"Give it! You're just a stupid pathetic KN dumb sympathizer!" shouted the Delightful Children.

"I am not dumb!" replied Jimmy.

Jimmy then managed to pull the time warp device away from the Delightful Children and pressed the pause button on it, freezing the Delightful Children in place. He then pressed the rewind button on it and pointed it at the super weapon, putting the super weapon back to where it once was, in ruins. As Jimmy was slowly getting down from the ladder, he noticed Father was very close to his friends. As Father was about to fire a fireball at Cindy, Jimmy pressed the pause button on the time warp, freezing the fireball before it could ever do harm. Father looked around and noticed Jimmy getting down the ladder.

"How did you get that device from the Delightful Children?" asked Father, "And what happen to them?"

"I pressed the pause button on my invention" replied Jimmy.

"You what!" shouted Father.

Father got angry and lid up his flares and raced toward Jimmy. As Father was about to grabbed Jimmy, Jimmy pressed the pause button and stopped Father in mid air.

"Come on" said Jimmy to Cindy and his friends, "let's get out of here."

"Good idea" said Sheen, "what will happen to them?"

"Don't worry" replied Jimmy, "it will ware off for a few hours."

"Good" said Cindy, "let's find some communications to contact that organization that helped us earlier."

Meanwhile back in Jimmy's universe, Judy Neutron stopped her car at Sam's ice cream shop. Number 1 along with Sector V got out of the car and entered the store.

"Well, here are some new faces in town" said Sam, "what can I offer you?"

"We need a truck load of ice cream" replied Number 1, "I am Number 1 of the Kids Next Door. There is a group of villains in town that need to have their butts kicked."

"Yea" said Number 4 as he jumped onto the counter and shook his fist at Sam, "so you better give us that ice cream or else."

"And what will you kids do to these villains?" asked Sam as he started to laugh, "Share ice cream with them?"

"I believe I can answer that" said Judy as she came into the shop, "the League of Villains have returned, and we need to purchase as much ice cream as possible."

"You mean to say the League of Villains have returned?" asked Sam.

"Well, only the ones that we have seen so far" replied Number 2, "and the ones that we know of."

"Well, the policy still stands, no money no ice cream" said Sam, "I can't just give you it."

"Would this do?" asked Judy as she placed five hundred dollars on the table.

"Of course" replied Sam as he picked up the five hundred dollars from the counter, "and oh, pick any flavors you want."

"Okay Kids Next Door" said Number 1, "let's get busy making those ice cream based weaponry."

Meanwhile back at Jimmy's shed King Goobot, the Junkman, Beautiful Gorgeous and Dr. Calamitus were searching Jimmy's lab for that invention that created the wormhole. As the four villains were searching the lab, Gadder woke up from the deep sleep program Jimmy had activated and noticed the intruders. When Dr. Calamitus got closer to Gadder, the robotic dog started to growl at him.

"You" said Dr. Calamitus as he was trying to run away from Gadder, "stay away from me."

"I'll handle this" said the Junkman as he picked up Gadder.

"I think I might have found what could have created that wormhole" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she picked up a strange remote control device.

"Good" said King Goobot, "Eustace, Grandmother Taters we're ready to leave for my flagship."

"Good" said Eustace on the communicator, "it's about time."

As the four villains were about to leave the lab, Sector V stood in their way as they were about to leave.

"Well, look what we have here" said King Goobot, "it's those stupid kids we picked up. Well, you're wasting time, let's go."

"I don't think so" said Number 2 as he loaded up his ice cream gun, "you are not going anywhere with that invention."

"If it's a fight you want" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she got into her fighting position, "then it's a fight you will get."

As Beautiful Gorgeous was going to leap and kick Number 5, she fired her ice cream gun. The ice cream sent her flying into a tree, getting herself in covered in ice cream. The Junkman raced towards Number 1 and 2, but they fired their ice cream guns, getting the Junkman covered in ice cream.

"Got any backup?" asked Dr. Calamitus to King Goobot.

"Don't you think I am trying that?" replied King Goobot.

Suddenly Grandmother Taters came into the scene through using a jetpack. She fired lasers out of her eyes, knocking the ice cream gun out of Number 3's hand.

"Hey, that's no far" said Number 3.

"Of course not dear" said Grandmother Taters, "we're villains, what do you expect from us."

"Yea" said King Goobot, "so you better surrender."

"You and what army?" asked Number 4.

Suddenly King Goobot snapped his fingers and his army of Yukions came to the scene on their jetpacks.

"You and your big mouth" said Number 2 as he raised his hands high up in the air.

"I was I suppose to know that?" replied Number 4.

"I have had enough of you kids" said King Goobot, "I am planning to enter your universe with my Poultra and my army and take it over while I am at it. Since this of course might be a spare Jimmy has left behind."

"You'll never get away with this" said Number 1 as one of King Goobot's soldiers were placing hand-cuffs on him.

"I'm afraid I already have" said King Goobot, "you two soldiers, get Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman out of that ice cream mess."

"Right away" said the Yukion soldier.

"And the rest of you" said King Goobot as he instructed his army, "take them back to the flagship and take them to the mini-arena that I have built."


	5. Fighting Poultra and Villain Mayhem

Chapter 5: Fighting Poultra and Villain Mayhem

As Sector V were being escorted to King Goobot's flagship, they were shoved into a room along with Jimmy's robotic dog Gadder who was biting the arm on the Junkman.

"What the heck is this robotic dog?" asked Number 4 to Number 1.

"Don't you see?" asked Number 1, "This must be that boy genius' dog."

"Hmm" said Number 2, "maybe there's a way I can contact that boy genius by trying to hack into his robotic dog."

"Worth a shot" said Number 5, "go for it."

As Number 2 was trying to get Gadder to contact Jimmy, Jimmy managed to contact Number 86. Number 86 and her squad had arrived at Father's mansion, and got Jimmy and his friends onto her ship and took off. After a few hours later, Father woke up to find his mansion in ruins.

"What the heck happened?" asked Father as he felt his forehead.

"That big headed kid used that time warp device on you" replied Mr. Boss.

"Where did he go?" asked Father.

"Some bratty Kids Next Door operatives picked him and his friends up" said Mr. Boss, "we can catch up with them on our fastest ship."

"Good" said Father, "get my children and loyalists ready."

As the ship that was carrying Jimmy and his friends were trying to head to a KND safe house, Number 86 walked toward Jimmy to congratulate him on retrieving the time warp device.

"I can see you have that time warp device of yours in your hand" said Number 86 to Jimmy.

"Yes" said Jimmy.

"It was great back there!" shouted Sheen to Number 86, "You should have seen Cindy kick butt back there."

"Is this true?" asked Number 86.

"Well, I do know karate" replied Cindy, "those villains you have always faced never stood a chance."

"Well, we should be getting to that KND safe house" said Number 86, "when you find out a way to create that wormhole again, let us know that."

"Got it" said Jimmy.

As the ship that was carrying them was about to make its way to the KND safe house, someone was firing at the ship. The ship was taking damage and the two engines went out.

"What's going on?" asked Number 86 to Number 91 who was piloting the ship.

"Somebody is firing at us!" replied Number 91.

"Who?" asked Number 86.

"I think it's Father" said Number 93 who was maintaining the computer screen.

Meanwhile back on Father's ship, Father along with all the other villains were at the controls of Father's ship. Father sat in his chair that was high up as usual watching the ship that was carrying Number 86, Jimmy and his friends.

"Fire at will" said Father to Mr. Boss.

"Right away" said Mr. Boss.

Suddenly Mr. Boss initiated and activated some rockets. One rocket was fired at the ship they were chasing. The rocket exploded and the ship they were chasing crashed into an open field. Father then instructed his loyalists to land the ship. As Number 86 along with Jimmy and his friends were coming out of the wreckage, Father stood in front of them along with an army of teenagers and Ice Cream men.

"So, you thought you can escape from me?" asked Father to Jimmy.

"You will never get away with this" replied Jimmy.

"Give me that" said Father as he grabbed the time warp device from Jimmy's hands, "I am quite fed up with kids like you ruining my plans. It would be pointless to go back to my mansion and repair the super weapon which you have ruined. So instead, I am prepared to enter your world with this time warp device."

"Uh, got any plans Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

Suddenly Jimmy's watch began to ring.

"What the heck is that?" asked Chad, "Is it a cell phone?"

"My communicator" replied Jimmy, "someone must have activated Gadder's communication command."

"I don't think you would be needing this" said Chad as he yanked the watch off of Jimmy's wrist.

Suddenly Chad could see Number 2's face on the screen of the watch.

"Just what the heck is this?" asked Father as Chad gave the watch to him.

"What are you doing here Father?" asked Number 2.

"Just where the heck are you anyway?" asked Father.

"Why should I tell you that?" asked Number 2.

Suddenly there was a disruption in the transmission as Beautiful Gorgeous came into the room only to find out Number 2 had successfully activated Gadder's communications. She then alerted the Yokian soldiers and they took Sector V to the mini-arena.

"Hmm, what kind of creatures were those?" asked Father as he turned to Jimmy.

"Uh, Yokians" replied Jimmy.

"Your world must be very interesting" said Father, "tell you what I am going to do. I would like for you to create that wormhole. You know, the very one you came through. If you succeed at doing it, then I promise I won't harm your KND friends or anyone else you know."

"Don't believe him" said Number 86 as she whispered back to Jimmy.

"I'm afraid I have no choice" said Jimmy, "uh, can I have my watch back, please?"

"Fine" replied Father as he threw it to Jimmy.

Meanwhile back on the flagship, the League of Villains were seated high up on a platform, watching Sector V being forced into the mini-arena by some Yokian soldiers. As Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 went into the center of the arena, they noticed a large door. Suddenly they heard a large bang behind the door.

"Uh, Number 1" said Number 2 in a scared voice, "what's behind that big door?"

"I don't want to know" replied Number 1.

"Whatever it is, Number 5 doesn't think it's good" said Number 5.

Suddenly King Goobot who was sitting on his chair raised his hand up high.

"Release Poultra!" shouted King Goobot.

As the Yokian soldiers who were guarding the large door slowly opened the door, Sector V were shocked to see a large mutant chicken with three large eyes coming out of the door.

"That's a big chicken" said Number 2.

"That's some weird chicken" said Number 3, "what kind of a chicken would have three eyes? And chickens should be cute and cuddly."

"What I am saying" said Number 4 as he was stepping backwards trying, "is that the only good chicken is a chicken you can eat."

"Number 5 thinks this would be a good time to come up with some plan" said Number 5 to Number 1.

Meanwhile, while Sector V were trying to avoid Poultra, Jimmy was trying to get the coordinates of Gadder.

"You're not really going to let Father in your world are you?" asked Number 86.

"Not just yet" replied Jimmy, "it appears Gadder and your KND teammates are in a mini-arena fighting Poultra. I am planning to give Father a big surprise."

Back at the arena, Poultra with his beak tried to chomp down on Number 4. He managed to dodge the large beak and tried to kick the legs of the large chicken. Number 1 then lured the large chicken to an large area where they came in. This gave the chance for Number 2 to climb up to retrieve the spare time warp device away from King Goobot. As Number 2 got closer to where the League of Villains were sitting, Number 2 leaped out and attacked some Yokian soldiers, and destroying the glass that was protecting them. Number 2 took their electrical staff from one of the Yokian soldiers and then turns to them.

"Looks like the yoke is on you" said Number 2.

Number 5 eventually joined Number 2 as she climbed up the platform and took the electrical staff from the other Yokian soldier that was all over the place. Suddenly Eddie noticed the Numbers 2 and 5 approaching them and alerted the Junkman.

"Don't let them get that time warp device" said Eddie to the Junkman.

"Right" said the Junkman.

The Junkman then leaped over and blocked the way where King Goobot was sitting.

"You two are not going anywhere" said the Junkman.

"That's what you think spider arms" said Number 2.

Number 2 used his electrical staff and zapped the Junkman. The Junkman was right over the cliff of the platform. Number 5 then gave a zapped of the electrical staff, and the Junkman fell to the arena. Number 2 and 5 then started their approach at King Goobot. Meanwhile, Jimmy had finally found out how to create the wormhole. So he pointed at an open area of the field. As he pressed the command buttons, a large wormhole appeared.

"Good" said Father, "now stand aside and let my army move forward to victory."

"Charge!" shouted Cree.

Back at the arena, King Goobot turned around from his chair only to find that the people protecting him were knocked out by Numbers 2 and 5. They were slowly approaching King Goobot who had the time warp device in his hands.

"Stay away from me" said King Goobot.

"Face it" said Number 5, "it's over."

"Now hand that device over!" demanded Number 2.

As King Goobot was cautiously trying to hand over the device to Number 2, a wormhole from the entrance of the arena appeared. The wormhole was right behind Number 1.

"Quickly!" shouted Number 1, "Head toward the wormhole!"

"But what about the time warp device?" asked Number 2.

"Who cares" said Number 4 as he was running toward the wormhole.

Numbers 5 and 2 leaped down from the platform and raced passed Poultra by going under its legs. As the League of Villains got back into their positions, they were shocked to see the wormhole that was right in their arena. Gadder eventually escaped from the Yokian soldiers that were holding him and raced toward the wormhole. As Father along with Cree and Chad were about to lead an army into the wormhole, they were shocked to see Sector V running out of the wormhole with a strange robotic dog behind them. Father then grabbed Number 1 as Number 1 was running toward him.

"What is going on here?" asked Father.

"There's a giant mutant chicken" replied Number 1.

"Oh yea" said Father, "show me some proof."

Suddenly Poultra emerged from the wormhole. Everybody was shocked that there was such a large giant chicken emerged from the wormhole.

"Jimmy" said Sheen, "we have to hide. This is getting too chaotic."

"So, you must be that big headed kid" said Number 4 as he rested after running for some time.

"Yea" said Number 2 as he stopped to catch his breath, "I think we found your dog."

Suddenly Gadder came into the scene on his jetpack that was built in.

"Gadder" said Jimmy.

"We have to do something" said Number 86, "we can't just let this giant mutant chicken running around."

"Don't worry" said Jimmy, "I figure King Goobot had already resurrected Poultra."

Back on the battlefield, the army of teenagers were running away as Poultra was trying to eat them alive. Father then instructed his Ice Cream men to fire ice cream at Poultra. Poultra eventually was trapped by the ice cream. The giant chicken tried to struggle out of the mess, then Father lid up his flames and shot several fireballs at Poultra, turning Poultra into a large roasted chicken. Father then turned his attention to the wormhole and instructed his army to go right into it.

"You have to stop Father" said Number 1 to Jimmy.

"Don't worry" said Jimmy, "I think he will be too busy beating up on the League of Villains to even think about coming over us."

"Speaking of that" said Number 86, "I have already called Kids Next Door moon base for backup. It's good that Sector V is back in this world. But can you get back to yours?"

"Don't worry" replied Jimmy.

"Yea" said Sheen, "Jimmy is good at making that time warp device."

"Yea" added Carl, "that was when we were sent back in time over 200 million years."

Back at the arena, King Goobot along with the other League of Villains were recovering from what happen.

"Where am I?" asked Dr. Calamitus, "Everything happened so fast."

"Hey, look" said Eustace as he pointed to the wormhole, "the wormhole is still open."

"That means you can still instruct what's remained of your army to go in their world" said Grandmother Taters.

"True" said King Goobot, "we still have this time warp device."

Suddenly before King Goobot's eyes, a strange fireball came out of the wormhole. The fireball then destroyed the time warp device that was in his hands. A strange man appeared by the wormhole.

"So, this is the world that genius kid came from" said Father, "looks to me like a pig style barn!"

"What type of insult is that?" asked Eustace.

"So, you must be the ones who sent that giant mutant chicken after us?" asked Father.

"Us?" asked King Goobot, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly an army of teenagers and Ice Cream men emerged from the wormhole.

"You also destroyed the spare time warp device!" shouted Dr. Calamitus.

"That is not a concern of me anymore" said Father then he lid up his flames, "now I have something I can take my anger out on."

"Is this really necessary?" asked King Goobot as Father leaped onto the platform.

"You were the one who released that giant chicken on us" replied Father, "and now you and your friends are going to pay."

"Wait, can't talk this over?" asked King Goobot.

Father and his loyalists began beating up the members of the League of Villains along against King Goobot's Yokian army. As the villains were beating up on each other, Number 86 along with her squad and Sector V along with Jimmy's friends were heading to the KND moon base. Number 86 had already ordered the Kids Next Door global command to order the items Jimmy had instructed to get.


	6. Back to Reality

Chapter 6: Back to Reality

As the ship carrying Number 86, her squad, Jimmy and his friends along with Sector V arrived at the moon base, the ship landed in the hangar bay where Number 362 greeted Number 86 along with her elite troops.

"I'm glad you made it out alright" said Number 362.

"We need to get back to my world" said Jimmy as he got out of the ship.

"Yea" said Sheen, "this 2-D world is trying me crazy."

"Well, your 3-D world was no fun either" said Number 2.

"Knock it off" said Number 1.

"What about that time warp device?" asked Number 5 to Jimmy.

"I think that time warp device was probably destroyed in the chaos back at the crash site when Poultra came on the scene" replied Jimmy.

"Don't worry" said Number 362, "we'll do whatever it takes to build that invention of yours."

"Here's a list of items for a new time warp device" said Jimmy as he wrote them down on a piece of paper and handed it to Number 362.

"We'll send some operatives to retrieve these items on the list" said Number 362, "in the mean time, wait in our guest room on the moon base."

As Number 362 left the room along with her elite troops, she immediately sent out some Kids Next Door operatives to retrieve the items that were on the list. Back in Jimmy's world, Father was almost finished beating up King Goobot along with the rest of the League of Villains with the help of the rest of the teenage and Ice Cream armies.

"Now" said Father, "you shall be taught a lesson."

"But we didn't know you were back there" said King Goobot as he coward in fear.

"And we didn't send that Poultra to attack you" said Calamitus.

"Explain your actions then" said Cree as she landed right next to Calamitus on her jetpack.

"I don't know" said Calamitus, "everything went so fast. I can't even recall what happen."

"You better explain" said Cree as she grabbed Dr. Calamitus's neck and forced him to the wall, "or else!"

"You leave him out of it" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"And just what will you do?" asked Cree.

As the villains kept on fighting each other, back at the Kids Next Door moon base, the items on Jimmy's list were quickly retrieved. As the Kids Next Door operatives were bringing the items to Jimmy, Jimmy prepared a new time warp device for himself. Number 362 then placed the list of items in a secret seal and handed it over to an elite KND operative who placed it in a secured location on the moon base.

"Don't let anyone know about this" said Number 362 to the KND operative.

"Don't worry" said the KND operative, "this is KND priority number one to prevent this from falling into the wrong hands."

Back in the room where Jimmy was putting the finishing touches on the time warp device.

"Is everything almost ready?" asked Carl.

"Yea" replied Libby, "we need to get home soon."

"Yea Neutron" added Cindy.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can" replied Jimmy.

A few minutes later, Jimmy finally finished his time warp device.

"Is everything ready?" asked Number 86 as she came into the room with her troops.

"Yes" replied Jimmy, "we're ready to go."

"Then follow me" said Number 86.

As Jimmy and his friends followed Number 86 to another room, Kids Next Door scientists were waiting in the center along with the rest of Sector V.

"We're almost ready" said Number 275.

"Good" said Number 86, "Jimmy, you may use your device whenever you would like to."

"I'm just setting the coordinates to my shed" said Jimmy as he pressed the buttons on the time warp device, "it shouldn't take long."

As Jimmy pressed the coordinates on the time warp device, he then pointed the time warp device to an empty area of the room and pressed the buttons to create a wormhole. As the wormhole appeared, Jimmy and his friends along with Gadder took another look as they were about to walk back into their world.

"Don't worry" said Number 1, "if you are in need of any help, we'll come."

"See you some other time" said Number 3 as she waved good bye.

"Yea, hope your big head can fit in that wormhole" said Number 2.

"Oh stop it" said Number 5.

"No sense of humor" said Number 2.

"Come on Neutron" said Cindy as she was about to step into the wormhole, "let's go home."

"That's a good idea" said Jimmy.

As Jimmy and his friends waved good bye to their Kids Next Door allies, they walked into the wormhole and came back to their world. They arrived at Jimmy's shed, only to find the door of the shed knocked down and the lab ransacked. Jimmy's parents came to see that they have returned.

"It's about time you came back" said Judy, "we were worried sick."

"Yea, why you were gone for so long Jimbo?" asked Hue.

"We were sucked into some strange wormhole" replied Jimmy.

"It was Sheen's fault that we ended up where we were" said Cindy.

"How should I know it would have created it" said Sheen.

"And oh, Jimmy" said Judy, "since you have been gone, we decided to ground you. We have also called the parents of all your friends as well."

"What!" cried Cindy.

"Don't worry" replied Hue, "everyone of you should get off early. I kept some of these neat weapons those kids in duck lover scout uniforms made as proof of where you would have gone to."

"Thanks dad" said Jimmy.

"Uh, Jimmy" said Carl, "whatever happened to that Father character our Kids Next Door friends were fighting?"

"I don't know" replied Jimmy, "but I have a bad feeling about it."

Back on King Goobot's flagship, as Father's loyalists were heading back into the wormhole, while Cree and Chad along with Father was making sure all of the members of the League of Villains were taught a lesson.

"Is that the last one of them?" asked Cree as she placed down an unconscious Beautiful Gorgeous on the ground.

"I think I might have found one more we can take our anger on" said Chad as he picked up Eustace from his hiding place which was under King Goobot's chair.

"P-p-please, d-d-don't h-h-hurt me" said Eustace as Chad grabbed his neck.

"Why should we?" asked Father, "You and your friends were the ones who sent that large mutant chicken after us."

"If you place me down" replied Eustace, "I might explain some things to you three."

"How do we know you're not pulling a trick on us?" asked Cree as she pointed her weapon at Eustace.

"Place him down" said Father.

"Thank you" said Eustace as Chad let's go of his neck.

"So tell me, what is this group which you are apart of really does?" asked Father.

"Well, we were one of the most feared group of villains in this universe until you ruffians came through the wormhole and beat everybody up" replied Eustace.

"Interesting" said Father, "you know, you remind me of my Delightful Children. Except you are just one."

"I think we should forge an alliance" said Eustace, "I would explain it to the rest of my comrades once they regain consciousness."

"Hmm, an alliance" said Father.

"Since you have stated that our enemies in your universe have teamed up with our enemies, I think it would be wise if we could work together" said Eustace.

"Here, take this" said Father as he gave Eustace a communicator.

"What is this?" asked Eustace.

"We'll keep in touch" replied Father as he began to walk toward the wormhole, "now if you don't mind, all of this fighting gave me an appetite for some roast chicken."

"So we'll keep in touch for any future operations" said Chad as he was leaving through the wormhole with Cree.

As Father, Chad and Cree left through the wormhole, King Goobot along with the other members of the League of Villains along with the Yokian army regained consciousness.

"What is that you are carrying?" asked Grandmother Taters as she got herself up from the ground.

"I believe the people coming through that wormhole have made a grave misjudgment," replied Eustace, "I have forged an alliance with this Father and his loyalists."

"You what!" cried Eddie, "That vampire-like character spanked me until oblivion!"

"Wait" said King Goobot, "Eustace might have done something good."

"What do you suggest we should do?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as she got up.

"I think it's time we should maintain contact with this Father" replied King Goobot, "instead of seeing each other as enemies, in the future we can see ourselves as allies against all of our enemies!"

The scene then fades to black as the members of the League of Villains began to laugh.


End file.
